espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ara Technica Land-Air Solutions
Ara Technica Land-Air Solutions (ATLAS) is publicly, an R&D corporation and limited security services contractor specializing in military avionics and radar technology, but in reality is a large transnational criminal syndicate specializing in information warfare, and high-risk criminal arms and augmentation trafficking. Powerful, violent, secretive, and on the cutting-edge of technology, ATLAS has been known to supply feuding factions with the means to destroy each other, swoop in, liquidate any survivors, collect the spoils, and leave as quickly as they came. History 'Foundation' ATLAS was originally founded by North American crime giants in 1986 as a criminal front under the guise of a modest military research agency. Based out of the Mediterranean, it operated publicly as the driving force in military aircraft logistics and personal protection technology, while secretly maintaining a steady arms and narcotics operation through its home in the Mediterranean. 'Hostile Takeover' In March 1992, after the dissolution of the Soviet Union, ATLAS received a mammoth influx of ex-Soviet military equipment and personnel eager to join its ranks. Seeing an opportunity to secede and absorb its North American overlords, ATLAS swiftly lashed out and liquidated its founders through a series of hostile takeovers rippling through a dozen North American criminal societies in their highest echelons. Publications quickly wrote off the ensuing violence as criminal infighting. 'New Rule' Following the liquidation of their former overlords, the public ATLAS Corporation announced its expansion into North America in early 1993. Profiting from an innumerable amount of subsidies, both legal and illegal, ATLAS swelled in its already considerable wealth, and saturated North America with a large amount of subsidiaries, almost all of whom also acted as illicit trading ports. During this time, ATLAS commanded a large contingent of ex-Soviet Spetsnaz expats in the States. Paid handsomely off the fat ATLAS purse, they acted as their exclusive enforcers in their illicit activites, and publicly as private security for their compounds worldwide. Nicknamed "Black Sheep", they were notoriously violent in their respective underworld circles, and were swift to carry out the professional interests of ATLAS, liquidating potential rivals in the illicit arms and narcotics trade. These brutal enforcers would become the standard for the modern ATLAS Operative Program. At the advent of the 21st Century, with the nanotechnology and cybernetic augmentation boom, ATLAS Corporation announced its transition from military research agency to private research and development corporation. Public Relations for ATLAS buttoned up, and became highly secretive, with most non-essential personnel phased out for automated machine replacements and IT network system hubs. It was at this time that ATLAS dropped its black market trade from illicit arms and narcotic trafficking, to illicit arms and augmentation trafficking. Publicly, the ATLAS Corporation became heavily involved with military avionics and radar technology, and have only been seen in the public light as having contributed significantly to advances in military supply logistics. Illicitly, ATLAS has been making waves in the underworld. Entire criminal organizations have been supplanted with ATLAS cells, and slowly, but surely, ATLAS is gaining control of the black market. Units 'ATLAS Operatives' ATLAS operatives are the notably armed and augmented troops who form the uniformed soldiery of ATLAS. Valuable multipurpose troops from a myriad of backgrounds, they are recruited from brutal criminal cells, high-risk private security companies, and special forces legions from all around the world. They are veterans to an already chaotic world before undergoing mandatory augmentation and restructuring under the ATLAS Operations Command. They are capable, but not limited to: *unconventional warfare *close quarters combat *deep battlespace reconnaissance *hostage rescue *convoy protection *NBC environment warfare *bodyguard detail *joint human-AI operations Upon entry to the ATLAS Operative Program, all entrants are required (if they already have not) to undergo mandatory augmentation. All operatives have, but are not limited to: *military-class retinal prosthesis (feeds directly through helmet interface) **''retinal heads up display (HUD)'' **''NV/FLIR imaging'' *military-class cranial implant **''ATLAS battlefield network feed'' **''ambient feedback indicator'' Operatives in the field have been seen with additonal augmentations installed as well. : - French Warzone, 2013, A number of ATLAS ground forces were known to be equipped with cybernetic arm prostheses, allowing them to perform superhuman acts of strength. : - American Midwest Cartel Operations, Los Zetas liquidation campaign, 2013, several ATLAS operatives were observed landing from heights of upwards of 40 meters high with no injuries through use of highly advanced subdermal velocity dampening augmentations that broke their fall effortlessly. However, with the benefits that come with augmentation, the price on the individual ATLAS operative's head has skyrocketed, making them prized targets for their valuable components. Be warned, however, as ATLAS has never been known to produce second hand warriors. Those few who comprise the legions of ATLAS will be more than a match for any assailant. 'Autonomous War Machines' From hulking bipedal fighting vehicles to diminutive UAVs, ATLAS fields a colorful variety of unmanned vehicles. Download Link +++++ ATLAS MODEL PACK +++++ Category:Factions Category:Inactive Factions Category:Ara Technica Land-Air Solutions